Rainbow Stream Pretty Cure
by GeoLoag
Summary: A long time ago, a group of girls was chosen to protect earth and defeat evil. Each generation welcomes a new set of warriors, known as Pretty Cure. 50 years ago, a force of evil tried to conquer the world and the last generation of Cures tried to defeated them, unsuccessfully. Now that the Darkness' back, the new set of Cures have awaken, but will they be strong enough?


**Baby Steps, The Legend is Reborn!**

- _I knew I'd find you here –the strange girl said -, you're so predictable, little sis…_

 _-You don't have to do this –she replied -, you can fight back. He doesn't own you._

 _-Silence! How dare you talk about Him? You don't know anything._

 _-I know enough, about him, about you. This has to end. Our mission is to find them and help them remember their past. What you've done is unforgivable and is my duty to stop you right here._

 _The strange girl stared at her, her face showed a deep hate. Both of them reach into their pockets and shouted, while their bodies were engulfed by a white and a black light…_

 _-Pretty Cure! Iridescent Melody!_

 _Both lights slowly vanished and the girls came back, both of them with a different outfit than before, but somehow, they were alike…_

 _-Lustrous! The light of smiles! Cure Crystal!_

 _-Lustrous! A bursting purity! Cure Onyx!_

 _The girl in white, Cure Crystal, had white, fluffy, shoulder-length hair with a silver tiara; a pair of white, ankle-high, platform heeled boots. Her outfit consisted of a white corset, with a frilly layered white skirt. On her wrists, there were these silver bracelets with some carvings on them, there were 7 and, in the center, there was a diamond in the left one and a black stone on the right one. Around her neck, there was a white choker with a little diamond hanging from it and her eyes were silver. The girl in black, Cure Onyx, she had these black, long, straight ponytails, with a golden tiara; a pair of black, thigh-high, heeled boots; a black, one shoulder corset, with a pair of shorts. On her wrists, there were the same silver bracelets as the other one had, and around her neck, a black choker with a little black stone. She had the blackest eyes I've ever seen._

 _-Is she gonna join the party or what? –Onyx asked. –Or could it be possible that you, the one who claims to be the messenger of The Legendary Warriors, haven't even told her the truth about her past, have you?_

 _Cure Crystal looked at me and at her trying to explain the situation, but before she could say anything, Cure Onyx attacked her._

 _-Onyx Axe! –She screamed as a huge black axe appeared between her hands._

 _-Crystal Shield! –Screamed Cure Crystal, as a diamond-like shield appeared in front of her, just in time to stop Onyx's attack. –Go, you have to scape… I'll stop her, this time I promise I'll stop her._

 _-Those were the last words she told me and I ran away. All I can remember is running, hearing them fig_ ht and then a red light appeared and I woke up in my bed, all sweaty and my heartbeat was so fast.

-Gee, Kumi, I've heard of vivid dreams, but this one was so detailed, as if you were actually there.

-Yeah, what if it wasn't a dream? What if it's a vision of the future?

-A vision? Arya, I've never ever met that girl before. And if it was a vision, I probably would've met her by now. Right, Bekka?

-Probably, but not necessarily. Let's go point by point. Where were you?

-It was an ally. A part of the city I've never been to. It was around 6 o'clock.

-Ok, two girls you've never met, right? One dressed in black and the other in white, right?

-Yes.

-Ok, and they were fighting. Probably is just your subconscious, a part of you you've never been aware of. The alley: those girls fighting, you're worrying about making the wrong decisions in your life, the yin and yang. You running away mean you're not ready to make those choices, yet. Or at least, that's what I think. –Bekka replied

-Yeah, you're right. It was just a dream, and it's also a great story, don't you think? I can write it down and develop these characters into a series of books. Eventually, those books will gain popularity and they'll be made into movies and we'll become famous! You can even star in the movie as the main characters-

-Shh… -Arya said, placing her finger on Kumi's lips, making her blush a little. –You're doing it again. It's not bad to have ambitions, but don't overdo them. Remember, baby steps.

-Baby steps. –Bekka nodded.

 _Kumi looked at her feet, wondering if her dreams could ever become real. Being a 14 years old girl, unlike her friends, she had long curly black hair, which she preferred to have tied in a ponytail, hidden under a white, knitted beret; brown, narrow eyes and thin lips. She usually wears a pinkish red tank top with a big 16 in the back, the number her father used to play as, when he was in college. A pair of black cargo pants, despite her friends' hatred for them, and a pair of white sneakers. Some colorful bracelets on her left wrist, a leather pulse on the right one, and a yellow satchel. She looked at Bekka, a 17 years old girl, short hair, blonde with some blue highlights. Her eyes were brown and her lips were thick; a blue top, with her name written on it, a knee-length, white denim skirt. She loves to wear boots, a pair of high, black boots and a shawl à la Stevie Nicks. She looked at her and wondered how she was able to keep calm under every circumstance? Bekka helped her when her goldfish "scape to Mr. Wilson's farm" when they were 7; when her hamster followed 'Goldie' to "the farm" when they were 8; when her parrot also went with Mr. Wilson, at 9; and when 'Whiskers' her rabbit "dug a hole in the yard to go to China, so he can eat the world's biggest carrot, ever" at 10; and at 11, she helped her realize she wasn't meant to take care of another living being, when she tried to get a komodo dragon from the pet shop. Though it was sad at the beginning, Bekka always stood up by her side. Every time; no matter where they were, she always had time for her and Arya. They've known each other for so long, it's almost impossible to remember the date they met, but it's as if they were meant to meet. Arya, on the other hand, was barely 16. She has green eyes and thin lips and this wavy brown hair, down to her waist. A flower patterned dress with a green knitted sweater; a pair of sandals and a small purse in her hand. She is always protecting those who can't protect themselves, always involved in some drama, because they won't serve a vegan-exclusive menu at the cafeteria, or protesting in biology class, so she can save the frogs from being dissected. She's her inspiration, both of them._

 _They soon reached Kumi's house. All three stop in front of the mail box._

-Do you wanna come in and eat something? We can watch a movie.

-I'd like to –replied Arya. -, but I have to go help mom with dinner; tomorrow perhaps?

-What about you, Bekka?

-As much as I'd love to, I have to decline. My ex-boyfriend is throwing a party and I have to be there to warn all the girls that might want to date him. Tomorrow, I promise.

 _Kumi sighed. Summer was about to end and she'd have to go back to school, while Arya and Bekka will have two extra-weeks, before heading back to high school._

-Fine, tomorrow. But promise me you won't-

 _A moving van appeared from behind the corner. The girls turn their heads to see it, trying to find who's gonna be the new neighbor._

-I hope there's a cute 18 years old man behind that glass, so I can forget that jerk. –said Bekka, bitterly.

-I hope they're twins, so we can share. –said Arya, playfully, high-fiving Bekka.

-I hope this is just a dream -said Kumi, as soon as the door opened. -, I swear to God, that's the girl from my dream –she finished, while hiding behind her friends.

 _The door opened and a girl came out of the van. She was, at least, 15 years old. A long, beautiful, black hair, tied in a high ponytail. Her eyes sparkle with a deep blue. She was wearing a white shirt, with a white coat over it; a pair of denim, blue pants and black sneakers. She looked straight at the girls, whom smiled at her. She looked at them, up and down, negated with her head and walked inside the house. From the driver's seat, a woman came out. In her mid-thirties, but with some visible wrinkles on her face; a red hair, obviously died, curly and tied in a low ponytail. She was wearing a gray blouse and black pants, with silver high heels. She took off her sunglasses and uncovered her green eyes. She looked right at the girls and walked towards them…_

-It's a lovely day, isn't it? –she said.

-Yes, indeed it is –Arya replied.

-Oh, I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Genevieve Crystal. I'm moving next door. That lovely, charming and happy girl you saw before is my daughter, Lydia.

 _-Lydia –Kumi though. -, I swear, that's the girl from my dream, but it was JUST a dream, wasn't it?_

-My name is Arya Cameron –Arya said, giving her a 'welcome hug', Genevieve nicely hugged her back.

-I'm Rebekka Johnson, but most people call me Bekka. It's a pleasure to meet you. –She said, shaking Genevieve's hand. –And this little girl is Kumiko Clark, but we call her Kumi. –She finished pointing at her. Kumi blushed.

-I'm not that little. I'm growing every day and, by the time I'm your age, I'll be taller than you.

-Yeah, you wish. –Bekka said, petting Kumi's head, which angered her. Arya laugh and Genevieve smiled.

-Darn, look at the time –Arya said. -. Mom's gonna be mad if I don't get home at time. See you guys later. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Crystal. _Ciao._

-See you soon, Arya. –Genevieve replied.

- _Auf wiedersehen_ –Bekka replied, waving her hand.

- _Sayonara_ –Kumi said, waving both hands at her.

-I should be going, too. I have to boycott someone –Bekka said, showing she was exhilarated. -, wish me luck, a _uf wiedersehen. –_ She said, padding Kumi's shoulder and waving at Genevieve.

- _Sayonara._ -Kumi said, in a less excited manner than before.

-They seemed pretty cool. How long have you known each other?

 _Kumi raised an eyebrow._

-Oh, don't worry –Genevieve replied. -, I'm just an old lady trying to make some good impressions in the neighborhood she just move to. I'll tell you what, if you don't have any other plans, why don't you come over for dinner? I may not have much to offer, but I'm sure I'll figure something out.

 _Kumi stared at her, incapable of speaking. As tears started to flood her eyes, she ran to her house, almost smashing through the door. Her grandmother was coming out to water the flowers. Her house wasn't as big as Genevieve's, but was twice as cozy. A two floor building, with enough room for everyone; Kumi, her mother and grandmother; her aunt and her husband with two little toddlers; just enough; painted a light brown, with some minor details in a dark chocolate brown: 4 windows in the front, 2 in the bottom and 2 in the top; a small flower pot under every window and a smaller bouquet in each one. It almost looked like a chocolate cake. The lady looked astonished by her granddaughter and then, she looked at Genevieve, who awkwardly approached her._

-I-I'm sorry. I just move next door and was trying to be friendly. I approached her and her friends and, after they left, she started crying and ran away.

 _The lady smiled softly…_

-That is my granddaughter, but please, do not take it as an offense. We have tried to help her overcome her shyness, but every time she meets someone new, she freaks out and starts crying. Arya and Bekka are the only friends I have known her to have. It was quite strange the first time they met; they just clicked together, as if they have known each other since forever. I am pretty sure they have shared many lives together throughout the years.

-I wanted to invite her over, for dinner. I have a daughter, the same age as her. She has a similar problem; it's hard for her to make friends. Maybe, if they spend some time together, they'll help each other?

-That sounds nice, but I do not want to cause you any trouble. With all the moving and paperwork, I am sure it is a drag. I have an idea, will you and your daughter come to have dinner with us, instead? That way, your daughter and Kumi will get to know each other, and you will be able to get some pressure off your shoulders.

-Really? Are you sure?

-Of course I'm sure; I know it's hard to deal with everything, especially having to move to a different town with a teenage daughter. Come around 7 o'clock and don't worry, we'll make you feel like home.

-Thank you very much, Mrs...

-Clark, Yumi Clark, and do not worry, it is my pleasure…

-I'm Genevieve Crystal, by the way –she approached the lady and shake her hand.

-I know you, and who you are –Yumi said, holding her hand in both of hers-, and I am glad to see that you are doing fine, but I hope that your return does not mean it is happening.

-I can't promise anything. –Genevieve replied; all traces of happiness erased from her face.

* * *

 _At the dinner, Genevieve and Lydia arrived just in time. The table was prepared with a set of plates, glasses and some beautiful red roses. 10 spots distributed throughout it; a beautiful, small chandelier, hanging from the ceiling. A beautiful, beautiful scene… The dinner went out smoothly, with everyone, but Lydia, interacting with each other. Even Kumi, as shy as she usually is, really hit it up with Genevieve._

-So, I've been told by your Granny that you're quite excellent in academics? –Genevieve told Kumi, who blushed and look right at Yumi.

-I'm not that good –Kumi said, lowering her head. -, Granny tends to oversell me when people come over.

 _It was true. Yumi always praised her granddaughter for everything she did. No matter how small or insignificant, as Kumi always thought, Granny will always make a big fuss over them. Kumi did like the attention, though, but refused to admit it._

-I'm sure –Genevieve continued -, it's because she loves you. When we, as parents, stop nurturing our children and their dreams, they'll stop believing in themselves. It's only logical she'll praise you, in your triumphs and mistakes. That's what we have to do, show you that the world can be a great place if you look at it through the right light. –She said, while padding Lydia's shoulder, she showed some discomfort.

 _Everyone finished eating dinner, and people started to leave. Her aunt left with the kids and her husband followed. Tania's mom, Reina, a beautiful brunette in her late-thirties with big blue eyes and thin lips, a clear skin and an everlasting sad countenance, stood up and kissed her daughter on the forehead._

-I'm sorry –she said. -, I have to go check some tests due for tomorrow, but I'm sure mom's gonna keep good company for you. It was really nice meeting you, Genevieve, Lydia.

 _Genevieve smiled at her, while Reina kiss Yumi's cheek and head back to her room. Reina got married into the family, her late husband, Daikyū and she met a long time ago, back in high school. He became a pilot and they got married almost 20 years ago. She always worried over her husband not coming back, and eventually, he didn't, leaving a broken-hearted Reina and a newly born Kumi, behind. She never fully recovered from this, and buried herself under tons of work, almost to the point of starve herself to death and letting Kumi grow up, all on her own. If well, she did try to be involved in Kumi's life, she seemed more like a sister than a mother. Kumi loved her, though, and always tried to impress her. As soon as the door closed, she realized it; there was no one else on the table but Genevieve, Yumi, Lydia and her. She could feel her heart throbbing and her palms sweating, as she slowly turned her face to their side of the table._

-Kumi –Yumi said softly. -, will you take Lydia and show her your room? I am sure you will have lots of things to talk about.

 _Kumi sighed. Her room was her own spot. The only place where she could feel like herself without worrying over what people will say._

-S-sure, Granny –she said, doubtfully. -, let's go, Lydia.

 _Lydia stood up, and unwillingly followed Kumi. She could feel the sweat drops falling from her spine; they walked up the stairs and turn to the left._

 _\- Ok –Yumi said. -, tell me what you know about him._

* * *

 _As soon as they reached her bedroom, Kumi shut the door, still uneasy about having someone else inside there. She turned around and saw Lydia standing in the middle of the room, staring back at her…_

-So –Kumi started. -, do you have a favorite song?

-Don't give me that. –Lydia said harshly. –You don't like me and I don't like you, so let's cut this crap out, ok?

-O-ok –Kumi said, feeling down. –. Wait, you don't like me, why? Did I do something wrong?

 _Lydia stood there, just staring back at her._

-Look –she sighed and began talking, keeping her distance from Kumi. –it's nothing personal; it's just that my mom brought me here, against my will and I need… No, I want some answers. And I'm gonna get them, one way or another.

 _Kumi stood there, trying to understand what Lydia was talking about._

-W-why don't you ask your mom? –Kumi said, finally.

-She won't tell me. She's been saying it's "something extremely important" and that "I'll understand eventually", but I don't wanna wait. I want the truth right now, and I'm sure your grandmother has something to do with this.

 _-Granny? –Kumi thought. –What does she'll have to do with this? She have just met Lydia's mom, right?_

-I'm sure there's a reason; but I'm confident that Granny isn't involved in this, I mean; they've just met, right? We can wait here until they finished talking.

-Look, I don't expect you to believe me, but I'm gonna find out what they're hiding, you can either, help me or keep yourself stuck in your little world.

 _-Stuck? –The word hit her deep down; she just stood there, unable to think of something to answer to that accusation. –Am I stuck in my own little world? That can't be, right? I mean, I have friends. Well, two friends, who aren't even in my own classroom. I usually eat lunch alone and do my homework the same way. I even offered a couple times to finish entire projects, as to avoid having to work with a group, but I've never minded being alone, I even enjoy it, don't I? Then why are she and her opinion so important to me? What suddenly changed? Why am I even worrying about her?_

 _Lydia sighed in frustration, Kumi look up to her, and as she was walking to the door, she grabbed her arm._

-Count me in.

* * *

-Ok –Yumi said. -, tell me what you know about him.

-Well –Genevieve sighed and looked at her hands. -, I know nothing concrete. I've been having dreams about darkness coming to the world and everything goes pitch black. Others are about a colorless world, everything's black and white and everyone's gone, leaving just empty portraits floating in mid-air. I don't wanna rush things out, but I think it may be time to bring the girls back, a brand new generation, you know? Maybe Kumiko can help us.

-No –Yumi said, while looking at Genevieve, dead in the eye. -, I refuse to let this happen again. I have been through this, and it pains me to remember it. What we went through, the way it all ended. This cannot happen to anyone else, especially not my granddaughter. If I have to, I am gonna fight myself against him, but believe when I tell you this, my family is never gonna get involved with this fight, my fight. If you had any family, I am sure you would understand me.

-I know what you mean, last time was awful, I was there, remember? I had to suffer what happened, as well; and as you went back with your family, I was alone. You never came back and I had to live with that pain for 50 years with no one to talk to, no one to hang out with; all alone. At least, now I have Lydia, someone to fight for –Genevieve said, wiping a tear away from her cheek.

-She is not your real daughter, you do remember that? You will never truly know what Sonja, Meredith and I went through. They gave up everything to save us, and I failed them. I was not able to save them and they are gone because of me. I told my family the truth and talked to their families, explained them the situation; can you imagine that, grieving families, hearing how their daughters died because of a massive monster from another world and a weak girl who could not keep herself collected. We were thrown out of their houses and demanded to keep away from them, they would not even let me say goodbye to them. We had to move from the town, somewhere where people would not murmur behind our backs, where no one will blame me for a crime I am guilty of. I let them down. I disappointed them. It should have been me.

 _Yumi broke down in tears, while Genevieve approached her and gave her a hug. A shadow passed, almost undetectable, hiding; behind, a second shadow passed, though louder than the first and extremely clumsier. Genevieve heard the noise and whispered at Yumi, who regained her composure and stood up, silently._

-Kumi… What are you guys doing back there? Come out. -Dead silence. –Kumiko?

 _A loud thud was heard in the direction where the shadows moved; the living room. Yumi approached cautiously, expecting the worst. A she was about to turn the living room's lights on, a voice brought her out of the trance._

-Granny, what are you doing? –Kumi asked, as Yumi turned around to see her granddaughter and Lydia coming from the door that leads to the kitchen. –Is something wrong, I've heard something falling?

-No sweetie, everything is ok, it must have been the wind that made something fall over.

 _As she finished her sentence, everyone got shocked by the sound of a breaking glass. They hurried over to the living room and, as she turned the lights on, they discovered in fact a broken window; it had, however, been broken from the inside, so whatever it was that did it, was inside the house. Genevieve and Yumi shared a worried look._

-Do you believe… -Genevieve started.

-I think it is time for you to go home.

* * *

 _As Genevieve and Lydia walked out Kumi's house, a strange shadow observed from the distance._

-So… Was it her? –A deep male voice asked.

-I'm positive, that's her. –A higher-pitched male voice responded.

-Well then, I think it's time for our triumphal return.

* * *

 _The next morning, Kumi woke up early. What Lydia had told her really hit something in her. She refused, from that moment, to keep on living inside her own world. She took a shower; got dressed, and, as she walked down the stairs, she could hear her grandma on the phone._

 _-I know it –Yumi said. -, but what can I do right now? It's too soon to tell if he's back, plus his minions were defeated and who knows what he might bring this time–Silence. -. No, I said it last time; she's out of the table –Silence again. someone else, Kumiko and her friends can't be brought into our mess; Lydia needs to be safe, as well. We'll figure something out eventually. Yes, I'll call you later, bye._

 _As she hanged up, Kumi kept walking down the remaining steps, trying to be as quite as possible. Her grandma was staring through the window, holding a small, beautiful treasure chest between her hands. Kumi stood at the edge of the door, silently watching as Yumi opened the chest._

 _-_ You may come in, Kumiko –She said, without even turning her face. -. It is not okay to be eavesdropping, you do realize it?

 _Kumi blushed a bit; she walked into the living room and sat down, without making a sound. Yumi just kept looking at the chest between her hands._

-Is there something wrong, Granny? –Kumi asked. –Did something happen?

-You shall not worry, my child –She replied, while closing the chest. -. I just have something very important to do, but do tell me, why were you hearing my conversation on the phone? I have taught you better than that –Kumi's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her. –Do not cry, my dear. You know I have never liked you eavesdropping.

-I didn't mean to –Kumiko started. -, I was coming downstairs to help with breakfast, but I heard you talking and then I heard my name and then… and then… ah… -Kumiko started bawling, making it hard for Yumi to understand her.

-Do not cry –she said while holding her. -, it is ok; it is not a big of a deal. You shall just be more considerate of everyone else and their privacy. Now tell me, why are you up so early? You say something about breakfast?

-Y-yeah, I w-wanted t-to help y-you with it.

-What would you like to have; fried eggs; some sausages?

-B-blueberry pancakes?

-Blueberry pancakes? Sure, let us have some pancakes!

 _Yumi and Kumi stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen._

 _-I will do what it takes to keep her safe… –Yumi thought, while making the pancakes._

 _-I will do what it takes to find the truth… –Kumi thought and smiled at her grandma._

 _-…But I cannot have her disappointed at me…_

* * *

 _After breakfast, both Yumi and Kumi went out to shop for school supplies and some ingredients for dinner. They walked around town, stopping here and there to admire the beauty and liveliness of the people around. Kumi had noticed, however, that Yumi had brought the treasure chest with her._

 _-I need to know what she's hiding in it, but just how am I gonna do it?_

 _They kept walking around; they bought a couple of notebooks and a new beret for Kumi; a piece of cloth for the kitchen curtains. Everything was going smoothly, but the tension could be felt in the air. They stopped at a donut shop and bought a few for after dinner._

 _-I should ask her –Kumi thought. -, she will tell me the truth, she always does… But what if she doesn't; what if she tries to deny something's happening and just brushes it off? I heard what she said this morning, It's too soon to tell if he's back, plus his minions were defeated and who knows what he might bring this time. No, I said it last time; she's out of the table. Find someone else, Kumiko and her friends can't be brought into our mess; Lydia needs to be safe, as well. We'll figure something out eventually. What would she meant by that; that we can't be brought into their mess? What's inside that treasure chest she holds so close? I should ask her…_

-Granny… -She began. –may I ask you something?

-What is it, my child? Would you like me to buy you an ice cream?

-No… Well, I do, but that's not what I wanted to ask you. Is everything alright, like, everything?

-What do you mean, Kumiko? Everything is alright; there is nothing to worry about.

-It's just that I've been thinking. Ever since Mrs. Crystal appeared, you've been acting strange. You didn't make a fuss over the animal that entered home yesterday; and that phone call this morning, you said that Lydia, my friends and I can't be brought into your mess, what does that meant? Are you in trouble?

-What have I told you about eavesdropping?

-That it's wrong and a violation of privacy?

-That it is, indeed wrong and a violation of privacy…

-It wasn't intentional, but I couldn't help it. Look, I-I'm sorry, but you have to trust me, I can help you, Granny, if you just tell me what's bothering you.

-I know you can be trusted, but it is not what you believe, my child. What I was discussing this morning, do have some importance. In my possession, there is a set of necklaces, three almost identical, only differing in color; Genevieve is going to help me to get rid- I mean sell them, and what I meant with you, not being brought in our mess, is about you not having to waste what is left of summer, helping us sell said necklaces.

-So… Nothing's wrong? –Kumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

-Nothing is wrong, my dear, you can be certain of that.

 _Kumi could feel something sketchy happening, but her grandma assured her it was okay, so how bad could things be?_

* * *

 _Heading back home, Kumi tried to act like everything was alright, but she could feel like something was about to happen._

 _They soon reached home, and right as they were about to get inside, a female voice called._

-Hey there, Kumiko, Mrs. Clark, how's your day going?

-Oh, Genevieve –Yumi replied. -, it has been lovely so far. We have gone and bought some school supplies for Kumiko and we were going to start up with dinner. How has your day been?

-Oh, marvelous. We went on and talk with Mr. Denmark, the junior high principal, and he consented to include Lydia in the next course.

-So she might be in my class? –Kumi asked, nervously.

-I'm 100% sure she will. –Genevieve asked, poking Kumi's nose, causing her to feel the need to sneeze.

-I am positive you would be good influences on each other –Yumi expressed, happily. -, since you know each other and get along so well.

 _-Sure… We get along perfectly. Since I met her, I have lied to Granny and been hearing behind walls. She's such a great influence on me, and it's only been a day._

 _Genevieve and Yumi talked and talked, as if they haven't seen each other in decades, and eventually, Kumi got tired of it all; she grabbed the bags and went inside, without Yumi noticing her chest between the notebooks._

 _Kumi placed the bags on the counter and started to sort the things they bought. Soon enough, she found the chest and tried to resist the temptation._

 _-I shouldn't –she thought, while contemplating the chest. She placed it on the table and pulled a chair; the chest was smaller than she thought, with little golden details on the edges. Made with mahogany, or so she thought, it's wood after all, and the only thing she knew about wood is that it comes from trees. The cover had the Trinity Knot in silver and the rest of the chest was a shiny bronze. She eventually decided to open it and a huge light shone from the inside. Three identical pendants were inside the chest, a golden, a silver and a bronze one; three triangle, arranged to form a larger one, with a hole in the center. Kumi opened her eyes as the light vanished and saw them there. -, I really shouldn't have done it, but they aren't as amazing as I expected them to be, and they're arranged as the Triforce, I didn't know grandma likes 'The Legend of Zelda' –She reached in with her hand and took one of the pendants. –This one's cute –she said while holding the silver one. -, I might be able to convince Granny to sell it to me, maybe I can do some more chores in exchange, or get a part time job? –Kumi got lost, inspecting the pendant, that she almost got caught with it in her hand. She heard the characteristically loud laughter of her grandma and hurried to hide the chest. It could've been perfect if she had the chance to put the silver pendant back. She put it inside one of her pockets and tried to act casual._

 _-You are gonna love them. –she heard her grandma saying. –they are the best doughnut shop I have ever eaten at and…_ Kumiko! What are you doing?!

 _At the last moment, Kumi was able to pull out one of the doughnuts and sat down while eating it. She tried to act normal, but almost let the truth out._

-I-I'm sorry, it's just that I saw them there, and tried to resist, but I couldn't and… and… ah… -she burst out in tears, much to the ladies' dismay.

-Kumiko; do not cry –Yumi said. -, it is just a doughnut; it is not a reason to cry all of a sudden. They were meant to be eaten after we have dine, but it is okay, you can eat one now, and in exchange, you will help me with dinner. –Kumi tried to calm down, it was the first time that being a crybaby was of any use. She wiped the tears off of her face and smiled, feeling the pendant inside her pocket. –Now, that is a pretty face, go wash your hands, while I have a chat with Genevieve, and remember: No eavesdropping.

* * *

 _Kumi went upstairs, trying to figure out how to return the pendant._

 _-It shouldn't be hard –she thought. -, I just have to wait till Genevieve leaves and grandma accompanies her to the door, that'll be the moment I put it back and pretend it never happened._

 _It was harder than expected. As she came back to the kitchen, she found Lydia there as well; Genevieve had taken and apron and started to slice the vegetables, while Yumi started seasoning the meat. Lydia gave her a nasty look and look at her mom._

-How long are we gonna stay? –She asked.

-We've been invited to dinner, sweetie. –Genevieve replied.

-Again?

-Yes, again. Now, stop being so bratty and go out and play with Kumi.

-Go out and _'play'?_ Just how old do you think I am, mother?

-Old enough to know when to stop acting like a little brat and obey your mother. Now, Go. Out. And Play.

 _She looked at her mother and at Kumiko and let out a screeching sound; she stood up and walked to the door, grabbing Kumi by the belt._

-Wai-what are you doing?!

-We're gonna play!

-H-hold on!

 _Genevieve and Yumi saw the two girls leaving the kitchen and heard when the door was slammed._

-Do you think Kumi will be okay with Lydia? –Genevieve asked.

-I think we should be more worried about Lydia near her –Yumi replied, smiling. –. Now, let us talk seriously. Where did I put that chest?

* * *

 _As she slammed the door, Lydia walked, for about 2 blocks, while still hanging onto Kumi's belt._

-Wait, Lydia, stop! –She shouted, while trying to hold onto something.

-Why should I –Lydia said, without losing her grip on Kumi's belt. -? I'm stuck in this small town; I had to leave behind everything I know, I have no friends and the only girl my age I know is a crybaby!

-Thanks –Kumi said. -! But above everything, there is one reason…

-Oh, yeah? Tell me, what reason?

-You've been dragging me this whole time, and I've lost my shoes. –she said, as Lydia released her. Kumi ran back a few steps and got both of her shoes. She then came back. –Look, I'm sorry for you, having to leave your life behind, but it's a chance to grow and expand your horizons!

-You sound like a fortune cookie, you know?

-Why are you being so hateful? I'm only trying to help you.

-Help me? How are you helping me?

-I've asked Granny about the relationship between her and Genevieve, it turns out it's all about selling some pendants my grandmother has. –She said, while taking out the silver pendant in her back pocket. –There are three of them, this one's silver and back home there are the gold and bronze ones. –She felt a knot in her stomach. How was she going to return the pendant before her grandma notices it? She was away from home and had left the chest in the kitchen; she did hide it, but it wouldn't take long till Yumi finds it. –We have to head back now! –She said, taking Lydia's hand and running back home

-Why? Mother asked me to go out and play with you.

-Yes, but Granny doesn't know I took the pendant. If she finds out, she's gonna be so mad at me.

-Why would she? She said she wanted to sell them, right? Let's help her and sell them.

-I don't think she'll be happy. –Kumi said doubtfully.

-Do you always do what your grandmother tells you?

-Yes? –Kumi replied. Lydia stared at her and crossed her arms. Kumi felt ashamed and look down.

-Look, if this friendship's gonna work, you have to stop being a goody-two-shoes and start to live your life, ok?

-Friendship? –Lydia blushed a bit, Kumi smiled. -Now, who sounds like a fortune cookie? –She replied, with Lydia giving her a nasty look.

* * *

 _Back home, Yumi and Genevieve were looking for the missing pendant._

-Don't you think, maybe Kumi is the one who took it? –Genevieve asked.

-That cannot be –Yumi replied. -, she will never go against my instructions. I told her that the content of the chest is not to be mess with, that you and I were going to sell the necklaces and that she should not worry over them.

-But what if she did take it, I mean, we've been forcing her to spend time with Lydia and she can be quite troublesome.

-But Kumiko is not like that. She has been taught right from wrong; and that my private belongings should not be mess with.

-We shouldn't discard that option, though. Lydia can be persuasive and try to use her to find out why we're here.

-No, that cannot be, Kumiko is not so easily impressed. –Yumi started to freak out.

-Look –Genevieve said, while holding her tightly. -, I'm positive the pendant is safe… somewhere, why don't we go out and look for it. If, somehow, you drop it, it shouldn't be far from here. Let's go.

-Yes, let us go and find it –She replied, turning the stove off and grabbing the chest. -, before someone else does…

* * *

 _As they walked home, Kumi saw her grandma and Genevieve coming out of the house._

-Darn –She said. -, here, let's hide before they see us. –She told Lydia, pushing her behind the bushes.

 _The ladies walked near them, and Kumi was able to see the worried expression on her face._

-It has to be near –She told Genevieve. -, that pendant cannot fall in the wrong hands, or it may be the end for us.

-You don't have to tell me –Genevieve replied. -, I'm fully aware of the power it possesses; and, if _Obscur_ or any of his minions gets their hands on it… I can't even imagine what atrocities would happen.

 _-Obscur and his minions? –Kumi thought while looking at the pendant. -The Powers? What's actually going on? –A loud noise interrupted her thoughts. –Granny?! What?_

 _A man was there, he was 5 foot and 6 inches tall; wearing, a pair of white denim pants and a black sleeveless tank top, with big mud stains on it; from the tip of his boots to the end of his dirty blond hair, reaching his shoulders, covered in mud. He stared at them with his hazel eyes and started walking towards Genevieve and Yumi, throwing cars away, with a single wave of his muddy hand. Yumi stood there, trying to be protective of Genevieve._

-Who are you; what do you want? –She asked, nervously

- _Bonjour, madam_ –He replied, bowing. –. The name's Boue and that lady over there is who I'm looking for, so please, stay out of my way, before something bad happens to you, _bien noté_?

-With my deepest sorrow I must tell you that I cannot do that. My friend and I are just two ladies going out for a walk. You must be mistaking her with someone else. –Yumi took Genevieve's arm and tried to walk away.

- _Non, non ma chère_ –he replied. -. I'm quite certain that she is the one I'm looking for. You see, I work for The Taches, a seemingly evil organization, who is trying to rule the world in favor of our beloved leader, _Monsieur Obscur_ , and that lady is the key to ensure our victory, as she is in possession of a couple of crystals, that could cause our defeat. –He looked at Yumi, who kept a fighting stance. –I'm afraid, but I didn't catch your name, madam. Have we ever met?

-I am certain we have not, _Mon seigneur_ , but I am afraid to repeat, my dear friend is not who you are looking for. Now, if you may let us pass?

 _Once again, Yumi and Genevieve tried to walk past Boue, who stared at them as they walked. He looked at Yumi and smiled._

- _Excuse moi,_ may I ask you one last thing?

-Yes, you may. –Yumi replied, turning her head slightly.

-Which one of you is emitting that delicious scent? It smells like… fear… -As he said that, he snapped his fingers, causing Yumi to feel an enormous pain and stand paralyzed in place, much to Genevieve's dismay. He took out an empty bottle of ink and a brush, and look at Yumi once again. –Ink of fear, let's paint a portrait! –he shouted. As he saw Yumi trough the bottle, it instantly filled up with a dark, poisonous ink; he dipped the tip of the brush in the ink and started painting, in midair, a canvas appeared and he brushed the ink a bit. An image appeared, an altered version of 'The Scream', portraying Yumi in place of the usual men. – _C'est fini!_ –He exclaimed, as Genevieve noticed Yumi's disappearance.

-Wha-what have you done with her? –She asked, shocked by the actions of the man.

-Don't worry, _ma chère,_ her body is safe, inside the portrait. All I really need are her emotions, the beautiful colors in it. Let me show you… -He stared at the portrait and his eyes flashed a bit. He put up his hands and the colors of the paint started to leak, flowing to them, leaving a black and white portrait. –Ah! This will do. –he said, looking at the chest that fell out of Yumi's hands. –Let's stain your white heart and find those crystals –he took the chest from the ground and the paint from his hands started to envelop it. As he lets go off the stained chest, it started to float, higher and higher, the sky got filled with storm clouds and wind started to blow, violently. – _Sencrimère…_ wreak havoc.

 _The chest doubled, tripled, and quadrupled its size. Four legs sprouted from its sides, each one ending with sharp claws; three dragon heads sprouted from the inside of the box. The one on the left had golden eyes and sharp teeth, it had a worried expression; the one on the right with bronze eyes and huge fangs, it had a sad look; the middle one looked the most menacing, with pitch black eyes and countless sets of long, sharp fangs. It had taken the colors of the little chest, with the monster's skin a shiny bronze; golden highlights every other scale; silver claws on its feet and silver slime coming out of its mouths. It also had a long snake-like tail that ended on a dull looking stone. It immediately fell on the ground and let out a huge roar, causing many of the street lights to explode, Genevieve covered her ears._

-Come on, _Sencrimère,_ let's find those pendants.

-Stop it –Genevieve screamed. -! I cannot give you the pendants; I don't even know where they are.

 _-Non, non ma chère,_ don't lie to me. I have been informed that you and this lovely old lady were in possession of the Rainbow Crystals, you do know them, right?

-I do, after all, that's why I'm the guardian. But I can't give them to you.

-That's a shame –Boue replied, waving his hand slightly. –, _Sencrimère_

, do your thing.

 _Genevieve stood there, unable to move as the huge monster approached her. It got up on two legs and was about to strike her, as a silhouette appear, seemingly out of nowhere, pushing Genevieve out of the way._

 _The monster had completely destroyed the exact spot where Genevieve was. As they fell to the floor, she took a quick look at her savior._

-Thanks! –Genevieve said.

-Are you okay? –Bekka asked, as she helped Genevieve off the ground. The _Sencrimère_

started roaring and looked at them. –Run!

 _Both of them run away from the monster, as it gained more and more ground on them._

-Bekka, over here! –Arya shouted, showing Bekka and Genevieve a path to safety, or so they thought. –Watch out!

 _A huge amount of the slime from the monster's mouth fell in front of them and started melting the ground, trapping them between it and the Sencrimère. Genevieve stood in front of the two girls._

-Stop it, leave the girls alone and take me! –She screamed as the _Sencrimère_ approached her. In a flash, Boue appeared on the left shoulder of the creature.

-Why should we leave them? –He asked. –they didn't leave us in our fight and tried to take you away. For all I care, the _Sencrimère_ can destroy them, but you're gonna come with me! -Boue appeared next to Genevieve and took her hand, disappearing in an instant; he reappeared, floating behind the creature. The girls were left with the monster and nowhere to run. –Go on, destroy them.

 _The huge monster roared for a last time, and reached two of its heads towards the girls. Kumi, hiding in the bushes with Lydia, was speechless._

-We have to do something –she told Kumi. -, maybe if we give them the pendant, that's what he's looking for, right? –No answer. –Kumi… Snap out of it, for Crying out loud! That monster's gonna kill them and you're doing nothing! –Again, no answer. –Fine, I'll do it, but remember what I tell you… You're nothing but a coward.

 _Lydia got up and run towards the girls and the monster._

-Hey you! –she shouted, trying to catch the _Sencrimère_ 's attention. –Over here, you ridiculous monster!

 _It turned its third head and looked straight at her, losing interest in the other girls._

-No! –Bekka shouted.

-Go away! It's dangerous! –Arya screamed at her.

-Lydia! You have to run! –Genevieve got the chance to say, before Boue could mute her.

-So… You know her. This has become interesting again. _Sencrimère_ … get her!

 _As the girls screamed, Lydia tried to run, but the monster was faster and cut her path. She looked at it shocked, feeling its breathing on her face._

\- Now –Boue asked. –, Who this lovely _mademoiselle_ might be? No one's gonna answer? Fine, we'll just have to make you. _Sencrimère_ , do it.

 _The monster launched itself towards her and Lydia could feel her end coming. She tried to cover herself with her arms and everyone closed their eyes in fear of what was happening. A few seconds had passed, and they opened them, looking at the scene in shock._

-Kumi! –they screamed as they saw the girl in between the monsters claws.

-Kumi… You saved me –Lydia said with tears in her eyes. –. You stupid, you should have run!

 _Kumi, trapped between the Sencrimère's paws. She tried to speak, only losing her breath and allowing the monster to tighten its grip._

-I couldn't stand back –she whispered. -, I had to do something. You tried to save my beloved friends –she look at Bekka and Arya, tears running down her cheeks. -, I thank you for that, but I had to return you the favor. You're my- she could feel her body compressing. –you're my friend, too, Lydia. I had to –she looked at the portrait of her grandma. -. I'm sorry I took your pendant, grandma. Nothing could've happen if I hadn't done it; I l-love you. –she said with what seem to be her last breath.

-Kumiko! –Bekka and Arya screamed, when they saw her head tilting down.

-That was boring. –Boue said, yawning. –I thought she'd put up a fight, after the stunt she made. –The _Sencrimère_ deposited Kumi's body on the ground, and turned to the girls, Bekka and Arya had run towards Lydia when Kumi started talking. –Now, who's next?

 _The monster started to run towards them, when suddenly, a light shone from Yumi's prison. The pendant in Kumi's pocket reacted and engulfed the girl in a warm light. The girl gasped for air and sat down, everyone was shocked by this, especially Boue, who couldn't articulate a single word. Kumi slowly stood up and took out the pendant. It kept emitting a soft, warm light; Kumi knew it was her grandma._

-Thanks. –She said.

-How is that even possible?! –Boue could finally ask, without noticing he had released Genevieve. The woman started to fall, but was able to hold herself in midair and gracefully landed next to Kumi.

-What's going on? –She asked Genevieve.

-There's no time to explain –She said. -, Yumi refused to let this happen, but it was meant to be. You have been chosen as the first of the next generation of Pretty Cure.

-Pretty Cure? –Kumi asked? –What is that?

-I'll explain it later, now you have to defeat the monster, and for that, you'll have to transform.

-Transform; Defeat? Me? You can't be serious!

-Oh, I'm dead serious! –Kumi looked at her with shocked eyes. –Too soon? Sorry. Look, the Pretty Cure, or Precure are a long standing elite of Magical Warriors who defend our world from the evil forces of the like of them. You have now been chosen as the next representative of that elite.

-I don't understand; what did I do to deserve it? Why it has to be me?

-Because you've proven you're worthy. You saved Lydia, not because you had to or because that's what's right. You did it because you love her –Kumi blushed, -, not that kind of love but love nonetheless. It is now your duty to preserve the legacy your grandmother helped built.

-My Granny?

-Yes, I met her when she was you're age and helped her transform for the first time, just as I'm helping you now.

-I don't think I can do this…

-You can, trust me. You have it in you. Remember what you told Lydia? It's a chance for you to grow and expand your horizons.

-But what if I fail? What would happen then?

 _The pendant in Kumi's hand started to shake slightly and the portrait shone once more. She could hear her grandmother's voice._

 _-You have to try, Kumiko. I am sure you can do it. It does not matter if you fail and fall, as long as you keep getting right back up, I am sure you will succeed, after all, being a Pretty Cure is a family thing._

 _With Yumi's words of encouragement, Kumi had chosen._

-Tell me what to do –she told Genevieve. -, I'm not sure what will happen, but I'll surely do my best to prove I'm worthy.

-Excellent! –Genevieve said, excited. –It's fairly simple, but you must believe in the cause you're fighting for. That pendant between your hands is called a Rainbow Crystal, there are seven of them, and each originally belonged to one of the Legendary Precure from a long-long time ago. You have received the crystal of love that belonged to the Mythical Cure Japan. And it's her you have to ask to lend you her powers. Once that process is complete, both of you, yourself and her consciousness, will be linked and you'd know what to do after that.

-Are you sure I'll be able to do it? –She asked Genevieve one last time.

-I'm confident you will. After all, you're your grandmother's granddaughter.

 _Genevieve run from the place and took the girls with her. Boue and the Sencrimère were still there, looking at Kumi._

-So, _ma petite,_ you have one of the Rainbow Crystals I'm looking for. Would you be so kind to hand it over, _s'il vous plaît_?

-No. –Kumi quickly responded. –I will not hand it over. I know I'm young, but I have a duty. I'm gonna defeat you and you can't stop me.

-Is that so? _Sencrimère_ , take her down.

 _As the monster ran towards her, she took the pendant between her hands and near to her mouth._

 _-Please, hear my prayers. –She thought. –Please, allow me to become a Precure and defeat this monster. Please…_

 _The Sencrimère was so close to her that she could feel its breathing, but it suddenly stopped and she felt a peaceful aura near her._

 _-My dear –A voice said. –, I am the warrior of Love, Cure Japan. I've been watching you for a long, long time. It is now time for you to continue the legacy that us, the previous warriors that've come before you, have built. For as long as you show the love inside your heart, I'm sure you'll win every battle and be able to overcome every obstacle. Now, GO! And show your love to the world!_

 _As she opened her eyes, she saw a red light surrounding her. She wave her hands and the light exploded, fixing everything the monster had destroyed. She looked at it with a serious expression and Boue laughed._

-You'll need more than this little light trick to defeat us. _Sencrimère,_ go!

 _Kumi put the pendant up and it shone, leaving behind its silver coloring and taking a red finish._

-O, Legendary Warrior of Love, Cure Japan, please, lend me your power! –The pendant started glowing and it magically turned into a silver flute, with red stones around it. –Pretty Cure! –She shouted, putting the flute near her mouth. –Iridescent Melody! –She played a little tune on it and a red light engulfed her.


End file.
